A Week of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Takes place after 2x25 and the Chuck/Blair 'I love you' scene. A series of isolated and unrelated oneshots that are all Chair and all fluff; one for each day of the week that this story spans.
1. Massage

**Title: A Week of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf**

**Author: BookCaseGirl (Abby)**

**Date: June 15, 2009**

**Status: On-going for about a week.**

**Rating: T **

**Classification: Fluff, fluff, fluff.**

_**Summary: After 2x25 and the Chuck/Blair 'I love you' scene. The week following Chuck's confession and the beginning of a Chair relationship. Series of very fluffy oneshots; one for each day.**_

**Author's Note: **So I basically just randomly thought of this and really figured it would keep me busy over the next week when I normally get bored. It's kind of just a collection of oneshots that follows cute little moments between Chuck and Blair over a one-week period and I hope everyone enjoys. Here's day one of the week of Chuck and Blair ;) And oh yeah...this is unbeta'd everyone...I take ownership for all of my most likely very stupid mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl **

_Massage_

"Chuck!" Blair squealed with delight as she opened her eyes and they met with a pair of caramel ones. Her masseuse had left what seemed like ages ago, and honestly, she could not have been happier to see the man who was often affectionately titled Mother Chucker.

He mumbled a "why hello," but the smirk plastered on his face as he continued to walk towards her spoke louder than the words he said. The closer he got, the more bothered Blair was by the look on his face.

It was so strange to not see extreme amounts of mischief in his eyes as he smirked in that way. Today there was just pure emotion. _Better get used to that, Blair_, she said to herself, remembering that things would be different from then on.

They were going to try and be a _couple._ She emphasized that word not for herself, but more-so for Chuck. She had a feeling that it could be a bit of tooth and nail for a while, but she was willing to go through it all for Chuck. And that was because she loved him.

_**********_

Chuck sat down on the somewhat uncomfortable table next to Blair and lay his hands in his lap, staring down at the floor momentarily. He decided to chance a look at the goddess sitting next to him. Damn, there she was, looking right at him.

Her eyes bore into his with an intensity that had really been missing since he had said those magical words to her nearly five days ago. The robe that was around her was definitely not loose, so he was anticipating that what he had...come in here for would be harder to accomplish.

Things had definitely changed since he had decided to profess his love for Blair Waldorf, but they had changed for the _better. _Who knew that 'making love' was marginally more fun and fulfilling than having the hot nasty sex that they usually did?

It was slow and teasing and there were the softest touches; but _sex_, that was something that was also fulfilling...however it was fulfilling only until the point when Chuck became bored and another round was required. But this new phenomenon called love making left him exhausted and spent. It gave him a complete feeling unlike anything ever conceived in what was his former, immature mind.

Words had not been said in what felt like eons. He looked away from her so he could get some sort of wetness back in his throat to vocalize something – anything. Staring at the floor, he gathered himself. He was Chuck Bass for Christ's sake, he didn't lose it just because the girl he...well, he loved...was sitting not even an inch from him.

"So, Waldorf, something got you down? You must be _very_ tense in order to require a professional's hands for relief," he whispered, seductively running his own rough hands along the very top of her thigh, which was covered by the thin layer of silk that made the robe.

"No, Bass, I just needed something gentler than _sandpaper_," she replied brusquely.

He hissed in a breath of 'defeat' and she smirked at him.

"In all honesty...I just needed a day to myself," Blair said softly.

That got him more worried. What, was he clouding her space? She must have seen the slight worry on his face since she instantly backpedaled – furiously, at that.

"No, no Chuck. It wasn't because of you. Everything...the stress of starting NYU, not having the realm of the Constance Kingdom...it's all been overwhelming. You are the only relief in that, believe me. And sometimes a massage is just needed," she said, running her hands along the smooth cotton of the sheets that adorned the massage table.

"Well then, I'll just leave you to it," he replied, getting up and walking – backwards – out of the private room.

"You don't have to go," Blair said, studying him closely. "I mean, who else will back me up on how unqualified the masseuse is?" She was hardly looking at him, and she could swear that she heard the smile crack onto his face – a smile of delighted contentedness.

"In that case, I suppose I could say," his suave exterior was incredibly transparent and Blair could tell that all this strangely insecure Chuck needed right now was a nice kiss on the lips.

So their lips met, tongues tangling in that always-familiar duel. And they were at peace. Who knew that three little words – eight seemingly difficult and challenging syllables – could result in such pure bliss and paradise?


	2. Lunch

**Title: A Week of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf**

**Author: BookCaseGirl (Abby)**

**Date: June 15, 2009 (Beginning) June 16, 2009 (Most recent update)**

**Status: On-going for about a week.**

**Rating: T **

**Classification: Fluff, fluff, fluff.**

_**Summary: After 2x25 and the Chuck/Blair 'I love you' scene. The week following Chuck's confession and the beginning of a Chair relationship. Series of very fluffy oneshots; one for each day.**_

**Author's Note: **Okay, ladies and gents. I got alert after alert after alert for the beginning of this. Can I please have some reviews? I adore all of you that alerted; I can tell that you love the story just as much, and for whatever reason you just didn't review and that's _totally_ fine. I just like reviews more; call me a greedy bitch. So please. Please please please. Oh, and I'd like to thank 'vict' – an anonymous reviewer – for leaving a review. Thanks!

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl and this is not beta'd.**

_Lunch_

"Let's do lunch, Blair," Chuck said into the end of his BlueTooth. He was in the back of the limo, doing basically nothing else - or any_one_ else since they had gone 'exclusive'- yet he still had a BlueTooth. It was just a right of passage for a business man once he reached that special place on the corporate ladder.

"I could probably be there at twelve for half an hour..." she said, sounding somewhat distracted. "I do have things to attend to."

"Of course. You must be aware that my situation is much the same." This whole business role-playing was turning him on in the weirdest of weird ways. "I have places to see, people to do. Well, one person in particular to -"

"Enough, Bass. I'll see you at twelve," she said, and he heard a click followed by a dial-tone as she hung up on him.

_How very rude,_ he thought, slightly scorned. He collected himself and dialed the café to place a reservation. Twelve o'clock, right on the dot. And they would be there, knowing Blair and her punctuality. It was in the Waldorf blood – one of the many things he had learned about her over the course of well...basically their entire lives?

_**********_

Blair twirled the final curl of her hair and fluffed the end of it as she studied the rest of her appearance in the – 'ew' implied – _public_ bathroom. What could she say? She was in a rush and incredibly desperate times called for atrociously desperate measures, right?

She replaced her headband atop her mass of brown and bouncy curls and then sauntered out, trying to maintain some composure. Blair strode over to the table that Chuck had reserved for them both and sat down, waiting. He was late, but somehow she was used to it. It was only about the second or third occurrence during which he had not been on time, and she knew that it was just work.

Blair trusted Chuck. Because he had let his guard down and told her that he loved her; that was the true definition of a ready-to-settle-down Bass man. And she would sit through whatever she needed to in order to keep that man in tact and well polished.

_**********_

"I'm so sorry," he said, somewhat in a rush. His leather briefcase fell from his hands to the floor in an instant with a dull _thump, _but he payed no attention to it. Now was the time to focus on Blair, while she was still in front of him.

He continued to rant profusely, "There was this meeting and they needed my signature of approval for this damned document that is so completely useless that I'm wasting your time even mentioning it."

"It's fine Chuck," Blair stated simply during a breathing period for Chuck.

"Really? Well, that's...good," he said, smirking with satisfaction. "Just had to make sure your stockings didn't get in a bunch. We'd hate for that to happen." He winked suggestively as he opened his menu and began to peruse the expensive lunch choices.

Their waiter came in what seemed like mere seconds after he had arrived. Fortunately for Chuck, he had mentioned needing to leave for lunch at the café – so appropriately titled Café – and one of the guys at work who had eaten there before had recommended the tilapia, saying it was the 'best damn fish on the east coast.'

Blair ordered a simple garden salad mumbling something about having had a big breakfast. Chuck intended to force-feed her some of the killer tilapia, if it was the last thing he did on this earth.

Moments later – wow, that was fast; maybe this restaurant really wasn't as great as he'd heard? - their food arrived and Blair stared down skeptically at her salad. It looked like about three large pieces of lettuce and a few almonds.

Chuck's fish, however, looked excellent. It had pepper sprinkled all over the top and as he cut into it, the knife slipped through easily as if going through butter. He chewed thoughtfully on his fish and swallowed, smirking only slightly – and desperately trying to conceal it – for Blair's benefit as the delicious taste lingered on his tongue.

Looking over at Blair, he noticed that she was simply picking at her food, tossing a few almonds off to the side with the third tiny prong of her fork. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes, and smiled weakly. He knew that look all too well. It was her overly polite smile, and he could always read right through it.

Going through her mind at that moment was thoughts of how unskilled Chuck was at choosing a proper place to dine. She was thinking that next time, she should beat him to the punch and pick a place to eat.

He would just have to prove her wrong then, wouldn't he?

_**********_

Blair watched wearily as Chuck held up his fork with a small bite of fish on it. It did smell positively _divine_, and she was sure one little bite wouldn't really hurt her.

"Would you like a bite?" Chuck asked, swirling the fork up in the air and around in a small circle. He was patronizing her in a way. Doing that little airplane thing that was only done to small _children_. She hated being treated this way, but she was hungry as hell.

She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, and nodded before she responded. "I would love to, Bass." A real smile spread on her face and her gaze flickered from his face to the fork and back again as it began its journey to her lips.

The taste was considerably better than she had anticipated. Sure, it was just a fish. A piece of food loaded with that dreaded chemical of mercury – oh, the stories that she had heard about it! But the way that it slid around on her anxiously waiting tongue; it was almost orgasmic.

She noticed his eyes cloud over and his fork speared another piece. She must have really had him going.

_**********_

He hadn't had any idea how much the way that she _ate_ would affect him. Chuck felt a rumble low in his stomach, yet he kept feeding her fish, just to watch the look on her face as he did. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head and he felt his insides light up on fire.

Never had Chuck Bass thought that _he_ would be the one feeding Blair fish at a café off of _his_ fork as if they were an old married couple. He had always pictured Nate in that role. Nathanial had always seemed more...willing to do the husbandly role-playing that Blair required as part of her boyfriend's résumé.

She had changed Chuck though. And even he could admit that it had been for the better. He was ready to be that guy for Blair because what he felt for her was so foreign to his body, mind and soul and he intended to further explore it. Chuck wanted to have a real relationship – finally – and who better to feed scrumtious food to than Blair Waldorf, with her plump, ruby red lips?

That was right. No one.

**Author's Note:** I think at the end of every chapter I'll give a little teaser on what's on the agenda for the following day in Chuck and Blair's week. So, coming up next:

_It's a sick day at the Waldorf residence. Blair gets sick and Chuck comes to take care of her. But what they didn't know was that whatever Blair had was extremely contagious. _


	3. Sick Day

**Title: A Week of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf**

**Author: BookCaseGirl (Abby)**

**Date: June 15, 2009 (Beginning) June 17, 2009 (Most recent update)**

**Status: On-going for about a week.**

**Rating: T **

**Classification: Fluff, fluff, fluff.**

_**Summary: After 2x25 and the Chuck/Blair 'I love you' scene. The week following Chuck's confession and the beginning of a Chair relationship. Series of very fluffy oneshots; one for each day.**_

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for the reviews! They made me so happy and I really appreciate them all. This _long_ oneshot is dedicated to everyone that briefly mentioned how short the ones preceding it were. So, I put in that extra effort and made it longer. Again, I really appreciate all the reviews that I got :). This is also still unbeta'd, as the rest of the story will be as well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

_Sick Day_

Blair coughed and the air that whooshed up her windpipe from that cough nearly choked her to death. Perhaps she was being a tad melodramatic, but she could have sworn she had all the symptoms of whooping cough. She'd even looked on WebMD – okay, so she didn't _quite_ have a fever yet, but her forehead was rapidly heating up.

She picked up her cellphone from where it lay on her bedside table, careful not to damage her special pillow arrangement. Dialing the number that she know so well – some would say freakishly well – she took a deep breath, but it only resulted in another lung scraping cough.

_**********_

"Who is this? What the hell?!" Chuck said in a hushed tone as he answered the phone. He had been lying back against his pillows – the perfect arrangement, if he did say so himself – but shot straight up when he heard what sounded like a man's terrible and most likely contagious cough.

"Chu-" the person choked out, and he was instantly able to tell that it was a seemingly sick Blair. Worry clouded his entire mind and he scrambled for something to say. He knew that an attitude laced with sarcasm and a twinge of sardonic whisper may not be the best approach, yet it was all he knew. And something told him she might appreciate a bit of normal treatment.

"It isn't swine is it, Waldorf? If so, I'm not sure there are many ways for me to help you...Though perhaps I could lend you my excellent lawyer to set up a will. I'm sure Bill has been looking for a great job lately." His smirk was on his lips, yet he didn't fully feel it. That cough sounded terrible and he would have felt like a total ass for taking the sarcastic approach if not for Blair's rich laugh – even though the laughter was clouded with phlegm and hoarseness.

"Can you come over?" came her barely-recognizable voice.

"You do sound like you could use a bit of TLC...and by that I mean tender, _loving_, co-"

"Stop right there, Chuck. There's nausea included in this little bug, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't add to it." The dial tone that followed her final word sent a chill down to his stomach. He had to go over there now, and he hadn't even accepted. But, he did have this strange and overwhelming urge to just help her in whatever way she needed to be aided.

So Chuck called his limo driver and told him to be there pronto, unless he wished to be in the unemployment office before noon.

_**********_

She now knew what dying felt like. The tissue supply that had once been so plentiful was now dwindling, and her water glass looked empty – pathetically so. Blair gazed helplessly out the window and felt tears well up in her eyes. Though the small part of her that made up her conscience told her that crying would make things a million times worse, she still just wanted to release something, anything.

Just as Blair was about to yell for Dorota – she hadn't wanted to wake the poor maid earlier, since the woman had been up nearly all night and into the early morning helping Blair with whatever she needed – when her prayers were answered.

Bursting through the door came none other than her Chuck. Yes, _her_ Chuck. He was hers – and had been from the moment she had decided to let her guard down and say it. Just like she was his. But that was beside the point.

The point was that Chuck was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, his hair in very slight disarray and his overall appearance disheveled and unkempt. In his left hand he carried a bottle of NyQuil, and under his arm was a six pack of bottled water. Not just water, though – Fiji water, her favorite. And of course he knew that. Under his right arm was the latest issue of Vogue and a newspaper for himself.

_**********_

He slumped a bit when her eyes met his. Feeling as if he was finally able to relax a bit, he casually stepped closer to her.

To any other sane human being, she would have seemed like an atrocious beast. With her Rudolph-red nose, she looked like a walking Christmas toy. A normal person would have laughed, or at the very least smiled. Her lips were pale as was the rest of her face – not just pale, but in fact, downright ghostly. Others would have been taken aback by this. The final thing he noticed of her appearance was the frizzed out curls that fell in strings around her face. That would have sent different people – people unlike him – running for the hills.

But to Chuck, she would always be that same fresh-faced, ruby-lipped beauty he had seen since he was six years old. Her Rudolph nose was unbearably adorable and all he wanted to do was lean in and peck it with his lips just to see if when she sniffled it was as adorable as he had imagined. Her pale lips intrigued him, made him wonder if he would taste the same ripe strawberries as he did every day if he were to lean in and kiss them. And her hair – though begging desperately for a good run through with her favorite brush – made him smile like the lovestruck dork that he was.

Enough of the thoughts that ran through his mind, though. By the looks of things, Blair was in need of some serious damage control. He sat down on the rocking chair that had been moved – since the last time he had been in her room, only four days ago – so that it sat right next to her bed. Perhaps it was too close, but Chuck was never one to follow unwritten rules – or written ones for that matter.

He plopped down in the chair and pulled off a water bottle, handing it over to Blair.

_**********_

She sipped at the water with a look of relief and content on her face. Eying the bottle of _liquid_ – god, was the Basstard trying to kill her? - NyQuil wearily, she looked up at him. Her eyes met with a sympathetic but unrelenting expression on Chuck's face. He wouldn't give this up, no matter how hard Blair fought.

"So, are you ready for your medicine now Waldorf?" he asked with a smirk. She hated that he obviously loved this so much. He claimed to love _her_, and if he did, he wouldn't be trying to force-feed her this _crap._

_**********_

He could tell by the look on her face – he was always able to read her immensely well – that she thought he wasn't being fair. The words that followed that expression confirmed his thoughts.

"You know, Bass, I remember once upon a time you told me that you loved me. Any person who loved their 'significant other'" - she made air quotes with her fingers, bending them down - "wouldn't make them swallow the equivalent of rat poison!" Her voice had reached whining tones and he smiled. Yes, it was a genuine smile – those were so rare, yet so common around Blair.

"It's medicine, Blair. I want you better," he said, reaching out and petting her frizzy hair so that it was somewhat flattened now. She smiled weakly in return.

That was when he got an idea.

"I have a proposition for you." He could feel the glint come back to his eyes and her expression instantly changed to one of fright.

"What Bass? And no, I don't think that friendly activities are the greatest cure for a common cold," she said snidely.

_**********_

The look on Chuck's face was scaring her. It was his 'oh, I know just how to get her' look. That look made her nervous; it made her stomach turn and her head spin.

"No, no, Waldorf. How about I take the medicine...with you?" he whispered, examining the bottle of purple liquid with slight disdain and disgust. His eyes wandered back to hers and she smirked – or at least attempted as much of a smirk as she could with her dry, pale lips. Damn Dorota and her inability to get the right brand of chapstick.

Blair didn't even respond verbally; he must have known from the look on her face that she was game. He broke the seal on the bottle and pushed down on the top, twisting to the left. He picked up the silver spoon that he had asked Dorota to bring up a little while ago. She watched warily as he poured the liquid onto the spoon meticulously.

He held it up to her. "No, you first," she said, sounding like a petulant child who would fight to the death to not take their medicine.

"Sorry, that wasn't the deal," he said, twirling the spoon around in the air.

"Then maybe you could have verbalized the exact stipulations of the 'deal' a little more!" she said at a loud volume – it was harder for her to yell properly with the slime clogging her throat.

"Maybe," he stated simply. She backed away from the spoon, feeling like a dog that was backed into a corner after it had been bad.

Blair knew that her attempts to avoid the inevitable were futile, but that stubborn part of her – that part of her that was so large and overpowering – would not give up. Then Chuck decided to play dirty. The asshole.

_**********_

"So, I heard that Serena decided to go to Yale just to spite you. Seems the bitch is back," he said with a twist of his lips. Right on cue, her mouth formed an 'o' of shock and Chuck took his opportunity with a flourish of the spoon. One small movement on his part and the liquid was swishing around and down her throat.

He heard her squeal of protest as it fell onto her tongue and she tasted it. The look on her face was so priceless that he wished he'd had a camera – more for posterity than anything else. She gulped it down and he felt a blanket of satisfaction fall over him.

But then she bit back, almost immediately.

_**********_

"You liar!" Blair said with venom.

"I didn't lie," he said, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. The taste was rancid and absolutely terrible, but he didn't shy away from delving his tongue in to tangle with hers. He would follow through with this because he had promised it to her and he loved her. Sometimes love required sacrifices.

_Wow, Bass. You're really diving into this thing full-force, _he thought as her hand reached around to the back of his neck in order to pull his face closer to hers.

He wouldn't lie, the contact was enough to set his body on fire – quite literally, in fact. He wanted to pull away because that selfish side of him said that if he didn't, he would get sick, and possibly even quicker than Blair had.

Finally, Chuck made himself pull away from her.

"I never break promises," he said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly and leaning back in the rocking chair.

"I beg to-" she didn't have time to finish that sentence, for a cough attacked her mercilessly. He picked up the opened water bottle that was only about an inch from his foot and held it out to her in offering. She took it gratefully and swallowed a few times. Relief crossed her face.

_**********_

_**An hour and a half later...**_

Blair was trying not to laugh, she really was. Chuck had been so great and kind to her, and just because he was sick not long after 'taking' her medicine with her did not mean that she could mock him in any way. So, she was having a bit of trouble holding in her giggles as she gazed at him while he lay next to her on her bed.

She turned over onto her side and looked at him more closely as he slept. Reaching out, she stroked the side of his face lovingly, almost regretting asking him to come over and take care of her. But then she realized that he was the only one that she wanted by her side when she was sick. He fixed basically anything, and he was a great source of entertainment and gossip. He was Chuck Bass, after all.

"Sleeping with a cold like this is hell, let me tell you," he said with his eyes closed, startling her. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the left to look back at her.

"Nearly impossible, I know," Blair replied softly. "Hey Chuck?" she added after a moment.

"Mmm?" Chuck responded, placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm really glad that you came over. I don't know of anyone else that could make me feel better like you," she said, her eyes becoming slightly droopy.

"You sure it wasn't good old Mr. Ny Quil?" his wit was wearing, she could tell. That was one of many downsides of an under the weather Chuck.

"Nope, you all the way."

"Well, I'm glad I came too," he said. His voice echoed in her mind as sleep came closer and closer. That medicine was starting to give its second punch.

That was how Chuck and Blair fell asleep. Her head turned to look at him, and Chuck's face nearly pressed to hers as he looked at her. Soft snores floated about the room after only half an hour and they were at bliss, even though they were sick.

Because, in the end, all they really needed was one another.

**Preview:**

Day four: Shopping day! Chuck goes shopping with Blair and she decides to reward him for a day of living with her indecisiveness with a trip to the lingerie store and she tries many different items on.


	4. Shopping Spree

**Title: A Week of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf**

**Author: BookCaseGirl (Abby)**

**Date: June 15, 2009 (Beginning) June 18, 2009 (Most recent update)**

**Status: On-going for about a week.**

**Rating: T **

**Classification: Fluff, fluff, fluff.**

_**Summary: After 2x25 and the Chuck/Blair 'I love you' scene. The week following Chuck's confession and the beginning of a Chair relationship. Series of very fluffy oneshots; one for each day.**_

**Author's Note: **Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. If I didn't get a chance to say so because I'm a general idiot or just because you were anonymous, reviews make my life and I always love it when people do that. So yeah...I don't have as much motivation for this chapter. I'm anticipating shortness; just thought I'd say that right off the bat. I'm not in the most fluffy mood. We'll see.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

_Shopping Spree_

"Chuck Bass." He was still in his formal voice when he answered Blair's call, but instantly switched over when he heard her voice waft through the ear-piece he wore.

"Well, I didn't know you thought of me well enough to give me a formal greeting," Blair joked.

"Blair," he said softly. He was acutely aware of the softness that came over his eyes like a sheen. He adjusted his pink polka-dotted tie as he listened to her voice.

"So, I was thinking..." she began. That was never good. When Blair had that overly sweet and coated with sugar voice – it was _never _good. He listened with cautious ears from then on.

"I really need a break, and what better way to do that than go shopping?" he could hear the broad smile on her face that she always got when she talked about a perspective shopping trip. "With Chuck Bass as my escort."

"It still amazes me that you need an escort simply for shopping," Chuck replied.

"Well who else would carry the bags?" her voice was flirtatious and made him grin.

"I'll meet you at Bendel's in forty five minutes," he said, ending the call and looking out the window as various tall buildings rushed by.

_**********_

Blair smiled to herself as she tidied up her bedroom. She had to admit, sometimes she was the biggest neat freak. When everything was practically sparkling with spotlessness, she sat down on her bed. Her purse lay next to her and as she looked at the clock, she felt the anticipation of a new shopping day – filled with the smells of fresh clothing, the soft feel of oak wood shelves, and the exhilarating feeling of money burning through your pocket.

She heard the elevator door ding and rose from her place on the bed, ready to greet Chuck with her best shopping face. Blair walked into the foyer, heels clacking on the marble-tiled floor.

And there stood Chuck, her shopping companion.

"Waldorf," he greeted warmly.

"Let's go," she said, the excitement in her voice almost overbearing.

_**********_

How many dresses did women need to try on? Chuck and Blair had been in Bergdorf's for almost two hours now, and that was after an hour and a half at Bendel's. This was...well, he'd lost count of all the damn dresses she'd tried on. He was a man of fashion; he understood the obsession some Upper East Siders had with it because he was one of them, but Blair...she was a _monster._

He let out his thousandth quiet-because-if-Blair-heard-she-would-kill-him sigh of that afternoon and leaned back farther in the incredibly uncomfortable dressing room chair. Even the endless women that came out in gloriously misfitting outfits didn't please him. He just wasn't that same guy anymore. He didn't ogle at the endless beauties that came out because he had his own.

No matter how much of a shop-a-holic she was.

"What do you think of this one?"

Honestly, it looked like any number of the dresses that she had tried on in the last twenty minutes. The resemblance was uncanny, yet his reply was kind and gentle. Stupid Hallmark card emotion that probably didn't exist anyway, but had found him nonetheless.

"I think it looks beautiful," he said, feeling like a robot.

"You're bored," Blair stated simply, slumping a little bit as she turned around while looking in the mirror. The halter dress showed off her creamy back, and he sat up a little straighter in his chair, admiring it.

"I'm...Yes, I'm bored," he replied, slinking back a little bit.

"I have an idea," Blair said, smirking coyly. "Let me pay for these dresses-" he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at 'dresses' - "and then we can leave." She wouldn't elaborate and he didn't dare ask. He had learned quickly that it was best not to ask when it came to a shopping Blair.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the La Perla section of Neiman Marcus, and Chuck was pleasantly surprised, to say the least. Blair had all sorts of little treats on her arm and he was simply speechless. He was just waiting for that one heavenly moment when she decided to venture to the dressing room.

_**********_

Blair was torturing Chuck, and though she almost hated to admit it, it was fun. At first, she hadn't really noticed and wasn't doing it on purpose. But then, glancing back at him fleetingly, she saw the look on his face, the flickers that passed through his eyes as she picked up a new item.

Finally, though, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She casually strode over to the roomy dressing room and hung each piece of lingerie up on the many hooks. Chuck's strained sigh came wafting in through the door, and a smirk formed on her ruby red lips.

When the light blue lace nightie was perfectly adjusted on her body, she walked out. She felt confident when she saw the look on his face, one of astonishment and...respect? He looked nearly proud as well. Nodding his head in approval, he stuck his hands in his pockets nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal to him to see his _girlfriend _(the title still gave her chills) trying on revealing lingerie in a public place.

She knew better. It was a big deal.

"Well, Blair. I must say, you do know how to choose great pieces." He was speaking like the 'clothing' she was trying on was a work of art, and that just gave her goosebumps on top of the chills.

Blair walked forward, trying her best to be deliberately slow, and stopped nearly two inches from his face. She leaned her head in and let out a few breaths from her lips so that they tickled his own.

_**********_

He wasn't usually one to imagine having sex in a public place, but leave it to Blair for him to conjure up all sorts of scenarios in his mind.

Just when he thought he would need to make an abrupt exit to run home and take a few cold showers, she spoke in reply to his compliment.

"Well I learn from the best, Bass," she whispered on his lips, making his stomach literally flip over and his heart palpitate abnormally. Then Blair kissed him, slowly and for what seemed like a small eternity.

So the shopping day hadn't turned out so bad.

**Author's Note: **Sorry everyone. I'm really not proud of how this turned out. It's getting harder to write fluff after fluff, but I still hope that it somewhat resembled what I was hoping to write. And here is your **preview** for tomorrow's chapter:

Day five: Metropolitan Museum of Art date night; Blair always sat on the steps of the met, but had never been inside. This is a tour they'll never forget...


	5. Museum Date

**Title: A Week of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf**

**Author: BookCaseGirl (Abby)**

**Date: June 15, 2009 (Beginning) June 19, 2009 (Most recent update)**

**Status: On-going for about a week.**

**Rating: T **

**Classification: Fluff, fluff, fluff.**

_**Summary: After 2x25 and the Chuck/Blair 'I love you' scene. The week following Chuck's confession and the beginning of a Chair relationship. Series of very fluffy oneshots; one for each day.**_

**Author's Note: **Again, for some reason motivation seems to dwindle. Though, with the last chapter, towards the end – after writing more and more – I felt a little better. Maybe the same will happen with this chapter? Thanks again for all the nice feedback; it makes me so happy when I get another review :).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

_Museum Date_

Blair giggled as they continued walking through the various, yet somewhat isolated, throngs of people on the street that led to the Met. Chuck's hand was enveloped in hers and she felt so at peace that she was almost starting to question it.

Perhaps it was just a brief pessimism on her part, but she was confused as to why this thing between her and Chuck – this beautiful, unique, and welcomed _thing_ – hadn't been screwed up yet. Whenever something in her life was going remotely well for her, some force in the universe wrecked it.

_Stop with the negativity, Blair. You're here with Chuck and that is an accomplishment in and of itself. The fact that you're having fun is just a nice little perk, _she thought to herself.

"So, really, Bass; a date at the Met? Since when do you like _art_?" She inquired, smirking and snuggling into his side a little bit more. He didn't hesitate in holding her close to him, and that gave her an indescribably warm feeling.

_*********_

He had known there was a strong possibility of endless ridicule from Blair when he'd first thought of the idea of a date the evening before. They'd been laying in bed together, not really saying much, and then it just came to him that they needed a little bit of a change.

Sure, they hadn't even been to the movies yet, but he felt like a unique change would be a great start to things. This _relationship_ may have been the better word, but he was still a little uncomfortable thinking of himself being in one of those.

"I thought it would be a nice change of pace," he said honestly. Her smell was clouding his senses as she dug – okay, dug wasn't exactly the right word for what she was doing, but it was the first that came to his mind – into his body. It was like she was trying to meld into him, and it was slightly awkward for him.

Then he realized it was really only because he was tensed up. His shoulders were not relaxed and his back was almost hunched. She was probably just trying to get him to relax without using words. Chuck intended to have a great time tonight, so he _did_ need to just relax.

Was it really so terrible that they were going on this thing called a date? That it might not actually end in sex for once? To him it was foreign and unknown, and he knew that was practically preposterous to any other Upper East Side man who wanted Blair Waldorf. Yet he couldn't help but feel out of place somehow.

"Well, a nice change of pace it is, Bass," she said softly, craning her neck upwards to wrap his lips in a quick kiss.

After they had pulled away, he smirked, having another idea. "Actually, there was another motive. We haven't done it in a public place yet have we, Blair? Then you can check it off on that little list that I know you keep hidden in your top right dresser drawer." He winked at her and she blushed a deep crimson – a color he did not even know existed.

Swatting him with her hand, she took a few large strides to get far ahead of him and opened the door to the museum, not bothering to look behind herself.

"Come on! I was kidding!" he yelled laughingly at her antics. "Smooth, Bass," he muttered to himself before picking up the pace a little and jogging towards the entrance of the building.

_**********_

"What do you think of this one now?" she asked him quietly as they lay at the floor, staring at the three dimensional art that hung from the ceiling. Someone who looked very artist-y had walked by them and said that the only way to truly experience the artwork was to lay flat on the ground.

"I still say it looks like two goats trying to procreate," Chuck replied gruffly. This time she laughed at his interpretation and wiggled a little closer to his body.

"And why do you feel this way Chuck? Something on your mind?" she teased, running the tip of her finger down the length of his chest. He growled somewhere from deep inside of his throat and she smiled at him.

Of course he had been right about that certain item on her 'Ten things to experience in the realm of sex' list that was obviously unsuccessfully hidden in her bedroom. She didn't care to tick off an item this evening though. Or, she hadn't before...but maybe now that it seemed there weren't many people left admiring art...

_Blair! Control yourself!_ A little facet of herself admonished harshly.

"I know what you're thinking," Chuck whispered huskily on the top of her hand, which was now laying to rest just beneath his chin.

"Really? What am I thinking Chuck? Go ahead, tell me," she said quietly, almost enticingly.

"You, my little vixen, are thinking dirty thoughts," his voice was a little more gruff now, and he had shifted so they were face to face.

"And how exactly do you know this?" she asked, knowing full well that he just knew her well enough to be able to tell these sort of things.

"Your eyes are clouded over," he began, stroking her cheek softly and making those clouded eyes close for the briefest of seconds.

"Your lips are parted," he murmured, drawing the pad of his thumb across the outline of them slowly and looking into her eyes with his own now-dark ones.

She couldn't resist any longer. Using her peripheral vision – she didn't want him to notice, did she? - to check and see if anyone was within seeing distance or earshot, she quickly sat up and climbed on top of him, resting there for a moment before leaning down and kissing him, gyrating her hips slightly and making him sigh into her mouth.

Blair gritted her teeth as his hands flitted down her sides and went around to squeeze her thighs, digging his nails in through her tights. She bit her tongue hard to keep from letting out a low moan. Her own nails scratching down the newly exposed chest that she had uncovered after unbuttoning his shirt. They left satisfying marks, and she felt any semblance of reality quickly slipping away as he growled, peppering her face with small kisses all over.

One thing was for sure. In about...oh, say half an hour, she would only have two more items to check off on that list. Chuck was always good at helping her finish her tasks – and sometimes even surpassing them with flying colors.

**Author's Note: **Well, the same did happen with this chapter. I managed to force some fluff and then it just wouldn't stop flying at me for a while there.I can't believe that I'm almost done with this and that I've actually managed to get a chapter a day up, honestly. I'm so happy with everything, if I haven't said that, and all the reviews you guys leave help probably more than you know. Without further adieu, here is the **preview:**

Day six: Laptop work day (loosely taken from a scene in "Definitely, Maybe"). Chuck and Blair sit on the sofa. Blair is working on a preparatory essay for college and Chuck on business for Bass Inc. Footsie game ensues…socks come off with just one another's toes, tickling, etc.


	6. Laptop Work

**Title: A Week of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf**

**Author: BookCaseGirl (Abby)**

**Date: June 15, 2009 (Beginning) June 20, 2009 (Most recent update)**

**Status: On-going for about a week.**

**Rating: T **

**Classification: Fluff, fluff, fluff.**

_**Summary: After 2x25 and the Chuck/Blair 'I love you' scene. The week following Chuck's confession and the beginning of a Chair relationship. Series of very fluffy oneshots; one for each day.**_

**Author's Note: **Extra early update! I had this written last night...I got three hours of sleep; no the two are not related in any way, but I think I'm partially asleep to be honest. So it's good that I didn't leave any other parts for this morning ;). No more rambles, down to business!Special thank you to anonymous reviewer 'I love CB'. I wish I were able to reply to all the anonymous reviewers, but I'm not, and that's a fluke; grr. So thank you so much to all of you. And, of course, the reviewers that are not anonymous. You guys are totally amazing too. All reviews rock in general, just in case I haven't mentioned that before.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. Oh, and for this chapter I don't own any allusions to that one scene in that one movie called "Definitely, Maybe."**

_Laptop "Work"_

Blair leaned back and sighed for the millionth time that afternoon. The only thing that was motivating her, to be honest, was having Chuck right across from her, doing the same thing she was. Or, at least close to it.

"So, how's it coming?" she asked, desperately wanting a distraction. She closed her laptop after saving what she had so far and looked at Chuck as his brow furrowed in concentration before he glanced up at her.

"Fine," he grunted distractedly.

"You look frustrated and swamped," Blair said in response. Chuck didn't answer and she continued to stare at him, watching his expression change so many times that it honestly made her dizzy. Focused, angry, confused, accomplished, so many different feelings, most completely opposite from one another. But that was a business minded Chuck Bass for you. He was like a pregnant woman on crack with his mood swings.

_**********_

"Dammit," Chuck muttered uselessly. It wasn't like his co-workers could hear him right then, but he sure wished they could. He always had to double check every imbecile's work and it pissed him off when they never got anything right. Adding numbers was the sort of thing that he could get a goddamn chimp in to do, but he payed these men thousands of dollars to do instead.

Damn them and what was probably – at the time – his father's own nepotism. After all, Bart had been close with all of the fellow people at Bass Industries; some of them were even old buddies from college.

Back from before the bastard had turned cold and unfeeling. But that was another story – a depressing one at that – for another time.

"What is it?" Blair asked him, sounding somewhat concerned.

"People are assholes," he murmured, not even looking up at her this time. He knew she must be confused; that was why he always tried to keep work separate from Blair. The mood that he got in – moods, rather, though he didn't often like to admit that – while he worked was hostile and mostly self-serving. And he didn't really care to share that with the woman he loved.

"Well, can I help?" she asked coyly, starting to crawl over to where he was on the other end of the sofa. He stopped her abruptly, though.

"Blair, look. We both know how I get when I work. That's why I usually _don't_ mix business and pleasure...nasty combination. So, why don't I just head in to the office to finish up?" he asked. Chuck had finally looked up at her during the entire time that he spoke, forgetting about his tables and reports momentarily.

But then Blair pulled that dirty trick she knew he was useless against the power of. She pouted and he tried to fight it, he really did, but it was like there was some shield blocking every attempt he made at getting up and just leaving. The way that her lower lip stuck out made him weak in the knees with desire. All he wanted to do was capture it between his teeth and make her sad face turn up into a grand smile that was all from him.

_**********_

"If you really think you need to," she said softly, looking away from him and at a random spot on the floor that she had 'suddenly become enraptured by'. Three more seconds and he would cave...she could just feel it. It never took long, and she had put her special pouting powers (often called SPP) on overdrive, hoping that it would work immensely well in her favor.

He closed his laptop and she had to resist letting out a squeal of triumph and relief. He was all hers now, and she was all his. Chuck looked at her with knowing eyes, silently telling her that she had won, was she happy now? She smiled in response to the conversation they were having with their bright intellects.

_*********_

"Well, Blair, you have me now. Come here," he mumbled quietly, reaching forward and taking her into his muscular arms. She leaned into his embrace and he sighed into her mass of dark curly hair. She felt small and warm in his grasp and it made him feel safe, strangely enough. Like she was the real thing in his life that kept him right where he was, happy and at ease.

"So I hope you're happy now," he chastised gently. "My work is officially neglected."

Blair looked up at Chuck with the innocent, doe-like eyes that he had come to greatly adore and said, "But I missed my daily dose of Chuck," with a small smile. He leaned down and kissed her irresistible lips slowly, gently, reverently. Three words that were rarely associated with Chuck, but sometimes often associated with Chuck _and Blair._

Suddenly, he felt something tickling the back of his ankle and he almost jumped from the sheer surprise of it. Chuck looked down at where their calves were slightly entwined and gave a small smile when he saw Blair's little toe gently grazing the back of his ankle.

"That tickles," Chuck said quietly into Blair's ear. She whipped her head to the side to look back up at him and he had to move his own head so there wasn't a collision.

"It's supposed to," she said teasingly. This time her entire foot ran up his calf and he felt an instant reaction – twitch was more like it – just south of the border.

"Two can play at this game, Blair," he whispered playfully into her ear. His hands found her stomach and he tickled her. Yes, he was actually tickling someone. And successfully, judging by the sounds coming from Blair's mouth.

_*********_

Blair let out screech after screech of delight and surprise each time Chuck discovered a new ticklish spot on her body. His hands had reached her feet, where they only rubbed before they started to dance on the bottom. This made her writhe and scream loudly, begging for him to stop.

"Say you're sorry first," Chuck muttered into her stomach, stopping only for the briefest of seconds before picking up right where he left off.

"I!" She squealed, unable to get anything else out. "I'm s-sorry!" she yelled, bubbly laughter following instantaneously.

_**********_

Chuck ceased his ministrations on her body – this time, totally void of anything sexual – and lay his head on top of her crossed feet. The lower half of his own body was now on the ground and his arms were propping his head up on her lower calves.

"We're done now?" Blair asked, seemingly out of breath.

"We're done now," Chuck replied, smiling euphorically and lifting his head to look up at her. He moved back up onto the sofa, squeezing his body in behind her own while holding her tightly to him the entire time so that she wouldn't fall and get hurt. He stroked he side of her head, gently tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear.

She let out a moan of happiness and he settled in, as did she. It was amazing to him that they were both able to fit on a sofa in the way that they were, but maybe it was just that – something to be amazed and in constant wonderment by. Just like Blair; just like what he felt for her.

"I love you, in case I haven't said that recently," Chuck whispered huskily into the nape of her neck, laying a tender kiss in the wake of his words.

"I love you too," Blair replied quietly. "You know, Bass," - her voice was coy now - "we should have work-together-because-we-hardly-see-each-other-anymore days more often."

"I agree," he said wryly. "Though they are most certainly exhausting," Chuck finished, putting his head down and yawning into her upper back.

_**********_

Blair sighed, relaxing even more, if possible, back into Chuck's arms. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying somehow to imprint this period of time into her mind so that she would never forget it, and then she heard Chuck's breathing go heavy against the top of her head.

She left her eyes closed and tried to enjoy this moment, laying her head back to rest comfortably against the crook of his arm.

And this was how those great – though few and far between – work days usually ended. With Chuck and Blair – Blair and Chuck – in one another's arms and a peaceful atmosphere surrounding them like a cloud of pink dust.

**Author's Note: **So this really, honestly, was a pain in the ass for me to write. Who am I if I can't be honest, right? So, I figured I would just say that. I'm fairly pleased with what happened and the direction in which it went, but you are all my toughest and most listened to critics! Here's the preview for the final (sad face implied here) chapter...

**Preview:**

Day seven: Chuck spontaneously invites Blair to travel to France with him. The plane ride results in some serious happiness as Chuck and Blair discuss their future and they both find out that neither can picture the future without the other. Fluff, fluff, fluff and a nice surprise to end. (;


	7. A Future Together, Not Apart

**Title: A Week of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf**

**Author: BookCaseGirl (Abby)**

**Date: June 15, 2009 (Beginning) June 21, 2009 (End)**

**Status: Complete**

**Rating: T **

**Classification: Fluff, fluff, fluff.**

_**Summary: After 2x25 and the Chuck/Blair 'I love you' scene. The week following Chuck's confession and the beginning of a Chair relationship. Series of very fluffy oneshots; one for each day.**_

**Author's Note: **So here it goes...the last chapter...!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. **

_A Future Together, Not Apart_

"Let's go to France."

"Um, what?!" she said in shock, lightly setting her fork down on the silk tablecloth.

They were having dinner at Butter, per Chuck's request, because he had something to tell her. He had been completely over-agonizing and finally – after a great deal of playing plate-hockey with his rib-eye – just decided to spit it out. If she loved him like she said she did, she would react accordingly.

Or she would be freaked out.

"I booked a flight last week and I wanted to surprise you. We never did get to..." he trailed off, almost ashamed. Then Chuck remembered that things were different now, and that was in the past. Nothing to feel sorry about any longer. He was strong now; he needed to be.

Then why was his goddamn leg shaking like a sledgehammer?

_**********_

"Oh. That's what this is about," Blair said, picking up her fork and picking at her food, tossing a few ugly-looking pieces of asparagus off to the side. She stared blankly at her actions and tried desperately to ignore Chuck's eyes burning into her.

"Blair, I just-" he looked out the window of the restaurant, and it seemed he was having trouble with his words. "I want to be with you," he murmured. "Away from this mess of a city, though I know we both love it dearly."

She looked up at him and felt a smile stretch across her lips. "When do we leave?" she asked, toying with her fork and leaving the food untouched. She lay it down again and looked back up into Chuck's maple eyes – they always turned that seductive color when he was excited about something, or when he loved someone, she had realized not too long ago.

"Tomorrow at eight." His voice was cautious and she realized why as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Eight in the _morning?!_" she checked her watch nervously. _"Chuck! _That leaves me...six hours to pack and three to sleep! How dare you? You know how I plan, Bass," she said icily, glaring at him with furious eyes.

"Blair, relax. We're staying for the weekend, not a month. It's just a short trip to get away for a bit. Unless you'd rather I cancel and get us a flight for next month, because that was the only other time available."

"By available you mean..." Blair stopped without finishing her sentence and looked up at him hopefully.

"Well, I wouldn't make you fly commercial would I? Those flight attendants-"

"Bass," she said in a warning tone.

_**********_

"-Just can't seem to figure out how to fluff a pillow properly." He smiled at her, knowing that she had expected a comment from him on the physique of the stewardesses on commercial airlines.

"We wouldn't want your neck to get pulled, what with all the strenuous activity you'll be taking part in while there," she said in fake innocence, batting her long lashes at him. His smile morphed into a smirk, and his eyes darkened as he felt something deep within him stir.

"You're not still hungry, are you?" he asked. After watching her for only a moment of two, he realized they were definitely on the same page.

_**********_

"I mean, we could always have dessert at home..." his voice was milky, making her feel flustered and seventeen again – wait, that had only been a year ago. Why did it seem like such a long time had passed?

"And I could always pack bright and early in the morning," Blair replied smoothly, falling right in with their usual dinner date routine.

"I'll get the check and meet you in the limo," Chuck said softly, his voice already husky with desire.

_**********_

He woke up to an Blair-shaped depression under his arm in bed, and the sound of heavy objects being thrown against walls not far away. Chuck looked to his closet and saw that the light was on. One whip of his head to the right so he could look at his window and he was able to tell that it was still dark.

_So much for bright and early,_ he thought grumpily. Sometimes men needed their own beauty sleep as well. Alright, maybe just Chuck Bass, but he was Chuck Bass – the name and everything it carried with it implied beauty sleep.

"Blair?" he called. Another _clop_ as something else hit the wall in his closet. He cautiously tip-toed to the opening, the noises getting louder with each step he took closer. Once Chuck was there, he leaned against the door-frame and stared at Blair, amused to say the least.

"I am such an idiot!" she said in a huff of breath as she threw a skirt off into a pile. "Why did I have to follow suit last night?! And why in the hell did you suggest round four – when you obviously knew I acquiesce – if I had told you that I needed to pack in the morning?" Blair's voice was strained and panicky and all Chuck could do was smile at a new memory that was in his mind from last night.

"If I remember correctly, Blair, it was you who took round four into a fifth," Chuck murmured, walking closer to her, and laying his hands on her shoulders. He massaged them, noting how very tense they were. He felt a great sense of accomplishment when she relaxed beneath him.

"What time is it?" she asked, eyes closed and trying to enjoy this for all it was worth. Chuck massaging her was unbearably enticing, but so relaxing that she almost couldn't think of sex. _Almost._ She silently chided herself and listened to the rustling sound of his clothing as he sat down behind her.

"Six thirty," he replied, and they both knew this wouldn't last much longer.

"I should go shower."

"Care for a cleaning buddy?" he questioned, breath hot against her shoulder as he leaned forward and his lips replaced his hands in a trail down her arms. She rose, though she wanted nothing more to lean back a little and...

"No. I won't be too long," she said with a smile.

_**********_

An hour and a half later, they sat on the Bass Inc. plane, prompt and prepared. Chuck's arm was around Blair's back and she had leaned into him. They looked like two sickeningly sweet lovebirds who has been together forever. To passersby they didn't seem like people who had only officially gotten together in the past week. That was the beauty of knowing one another so well; they were able to just jump into all the cutesy stuff at the pace that Chuck and Blair usually did.

_**********_

Three hours later, conversation had ensued along with their wonderful witty banter. Suddenly, though, things turned a little more serious.

"I guess what I'm saying, Bass, is that in the future, when we're -" she stopped abruptly, hoping he wouldn't notice the slip.

"When you say we...you mean," he gestured to nothing in particular in the air, grasping something invisible with the tip of his hand – a movement he had come to perfect oh-so-well in the many years of his life.

Screw it. She would be honest with him because she really didn't have a hell of a lot left. "Yes, Chuck. I was talking about us. Because I've pictured forever with you before. Stupidly and childishly, I have pictured being Mrs. Chuck Bass and little Chuck Jr.'s running around our amazing home," she admitted quietly.

_**********_

He wasn't sure what to say to that. He hadn't been raised to respond to things like that properly. It was always awkward. After enough silence, Blair spoke again, lifting herself from his arms and looking out the window.

"It's fine," she said, feigning distraction. "You don't have to say anything. It was stupid anyways." He pulled her backwards, though he felt her futile resistance.

"Blair," he began. "I have too. With little mini-Blair's." He pulled her chin so she would look up at his smirking face. She did and smiled as he cradled her head.

"Well, good. It would be nice," she said quietly.

"Yes, it would," he murmured in response. "And we're here. Bags stay on the plane; cover your eyes."

_**********_

His abrupt orders made her weary of what exactly they were doing here and precisely why they were here as well. But Blair complied and left her precious Louis Vuitton luggage to rest in the hands of the private plane's pilot while they de-boarded.

His hands around her eyes made her smile as she felt grass beneath her feet and smelled pine in the air. It was a place with trees. And grass. Oh, that narrowed it down a lot. He obviously wouldn't give her clues – he was Chuck – so she didn't even bother with that.

"Well, based on the conversation we just had, I have a hunch that you'll like this," Chuck said, a grin evident in his tone of voice. He finally took his hands away from her face and moved to stand next to her, his hand finding the small of her back comfortably and naturally.

"You bought us a _house_ in France!" Blair exclaimed, in complete awe.

"Rented, actually. Even I am not that loaded," Chuck replied, squeezing her back a little with his rough hand

"You…you…Chuck!" she squealed and then literally jumped into his arms. Peppering his face and neck with kisses, she whispered several 'thank you's' that preceded each touch of her lips. "I can't believe that you did something like this." Her voice was quiet and almost pensive.

"Well, I figure we should be able to escape whenever we want to, Waldorf. Just a place to…get away from the world, and escape into our own. And to prepare us...for that future that we both imagine" his voice had gone so soft he wasn't sure he could hear it and his eyes drifted over to her misty ones. She smiled and a happy tear slid down her cheek.

She swiped at it with her hand and looked back to the house, leaning into Chuck. She felt his lips press into the top of her head.

"You're happy, aren't you Blair?" Leave it to Chuck to be insecure about giving Blair a _house._ The size wasn't modest either; it was nearly a mansion.

She turned to look him in the eyes, grabbing the tops of his arms and holding them tightly as she spoke. "Yes, Chuck, I am very happy. I have never been happier."

"Good," he said smugly, normalcy returning to his demeanor and replacing the insecurities. He pulled her with him closer to the house. When they had reached the extravagant and large entrance of the house, they both paused. Even Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf could appreciate the money that this place cost, the history it must have had.

And the future it would experience with them in it.

**Author's Note: **Finally done! I have been working on this for two hours straight, and I am deeply sorry for the lateness [in the day] of this post.If you guys think this ending totally sucks, then just let me know. I would be MORE THAN happy to re-write it and get it up to the standards you think are best by tomorrow. It's over, though, and I'm almost shedding a tear as I write this. I must be pretty sentimental for just finishing off a one-week story and feeling sad about it, hah. I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it – though sometimes the fluff may have been harder than I'd have liked ;).


End file.
